


“I’m surprised you noticed.”

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: First Kisses [11]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: Continuing the series of shorts of possible first kisses between these two. Got a few ideas. Feel free to submit prompts for anything you’d like to see in the comments below or over on Tumblr at lulacat3.





	“I’m surprised you noticed.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes/gifts).



> A gift for ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes. Thank you for the prompt!
> 
> “You could also write something in which they are both angry and jealous at each other at the same time which will lead in a very passionate kiss... Don't know maybe at a party they are going to work and both get an admirer?”

Is it possible to do a job too well? Robin wondered, scowling. For all Strike had grumbled and complained about having to dress up and come to this party, he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself now.

Their client was a young woman concerned that her husband was having an affair with his boss. She’d come to them in tears, and Strike had directed the case to Robin, with her tact and ability to talk to people. Robin had listened to the tale of repeated late evening meetings which the young man in question, a PA to the CEO of a large packaging firm, was telling his wife were entirely business-related. She had spent some time tailing him, but as all the meetings happened at the office, it was hard to get close. So she had pulled some strings and wangled invitations to a company party for herself and Strike as guests of Corporate Guy, who was a close contact of the boss in question.

Strike had resisted initially, but she had finally talked him into putting on his navy suit, and she had admired it covertly all evening. It fitted his broad shoulders perfectly.

Initially they had gone to observe, but there was no sign of interaction between the two that suggested anything more than a professional relationship. Wine was flowing, though, so Robin decided it was a good idea to stick around and see if the pair became any less cautious. She had also suggested Strike distract the CEO and see if they could provoke the young man into a reaction. Strike had raised a sceptical eyebrow at her suggestion, but now seemed to be enjoying the task at hand entirely too much for Robin’s liking.

So now she was watching Strike and a very attractive, successful woman flirting, whilst trying to flirt herself with the handsome young PA and gauge whether or not he was upset by the attention Strike was paying to his boss. All whilst trying to ignore how irritated she was finding it to see Strike engage in his mission so successfully. He was grinning down at his target, and she had her hand on his arm. It was all Robin could do not to glare at them both. Focus, she told herself.

Strike would have had to admit if pressed that he was enjoying the evening after all. He hadn’t wanted to be involved, but had changed his mind the moment Robin stepped out of her front door and approached his waiting taxi. She looked stunning in a deep blue cocktail dress. It made her hair look redder than normal, hair that was swept up on top of her head, exposing her graceful neck. From the moment she slid into the taxi next to him, smiling her approval at his pressed appearance, he had been distracted by the curve of her neck and shoulder below the swept-up hair. He had to force himself not to stare, to keep the conversation light. He was actually finding his mission to flirt with the attractive CEO a welcome diversion from trying not to gaze at Robin too much.

He was increasingly finding it hard to concentrate, however, as Robin’s attentions to her target were clearly being very well received. The young man was very attentive, fetching her drinks and hanging on her every word. Strike looked away, determined to ignore them.

Eventually the CEO made her excuses about needing to do the rounds and moved off to another knot of people. Strike took the opportunity to step out onto one of the balconies. He lit up a cigarette. He smoked for a while in peace, sipping his beer and brooding about the young PA practically salivating over Robin.

As he ground out his cigarette in the ashtray provided, Robin appeared in the doorway. “There you are!” she said. “I couldn’t see either of you, thought perhaps you’d been invited to one of her so-called meetings.” There was a slightly accusing note in her voice that needled him.

“I’m surprised you noticed,” he heard himself saying. “You looked to be enjoying yourself well enough.”

She stepped out onto the balcony, away from the chatting throngs inside. They were very visible through the glass doors. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along to the end of the balcony, away from any interested eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she demanded. “You're the one who was doing your job far too well. We’re supposed to be getting evidence of them together, not splitting them up!”

Strike looked at her, eyes narrowed. She knew that calculating look. She saw the understanding in his eyes just as she made the connection herself. Neither of them wanted the other to be too successful in their mission.

They stared at one another. Heat swept through Robin as she realised he was feeling just the same way she was. A flush of colour rose up her neck, her cheeks turning pink. Strike was still staring at her and she couldn’t look away. His eyes held hers, and she saw his pupils flare, realisation and desire in his gaze.

“Cormoran...” she murmured. He took a step towards her, and she found herself backing away a little, the intensity of the moment too much. His eyes searched hers, asking the question, and she found herself backed up against the wall. Suddenly all she could think about was kissing him, and she reached up and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him in as he leaned down to her.

Their lips met, gently at first, and Strike didn’t seem in any hurry, his lips exploring hers gently, his hands moving to her waist. It was Robin who pulled him closer, her hands on the back of his head, her tongue meeting his. He groaned a little as she pulled him forward, wanting to feel his body against her, and suddenly he was pressing her up against the wall, kissing her hard. Her head was swimming, her whole body trembling, and she was glad of the wall holding her up as his tongue swept over hers. His hands slid around her back as she arched in to him, pulling her closer.

Eventually he broke off, breathless, staring at her. She gazed back, still shaking. He smiled softly. “We’d better get back to work,” he said. “The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can get out of here.” She flushed and nodded, and they went back to the party.

 

 


End file.
